1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to organic light-emitting display panels.
2. Discussion
The evolution in user interface technology has come with a switch from conventional physical user interface components (e.g., “hard” buttons, keys, switches, etc.) to virtual user interface components (e.g., “soft” buttons, keys, switches, etc.). In the mobile terminal (e.g., mobile phone, notebook computer, tablet, etc.) marketplace, these virtual user interface components may be realized in the form of, for example, touch-based input interfaces. One or more touch sensors are typically utilized in association with, for example, these “touch” components to detect whether a touch is input to (or on) a position of a touch screen panel or window corresponding to the touch component. In this manner, a touch component, such as a touch key, may be configured to perform a function conventionally provided by a physical button.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.